Favorite
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: There's only so much one can do in a cage.


Favorite

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. 

When they're in the cage, there's only so long they can fight. They keep it up for a couple of months, hoping that this is all part of the plan and they're not stuck here forever. But after they both lose and find that they can only knock each other into comas for a while, they give up. Even then, they stick to opposite ends of the cage, not speaking to each other for at least a week.

Maybe it's just the realization that they're going to be here for eons to come, that they decide to speak up.

"It always this boring?" Michael asks, one day.

"Yup." Lucifer answers, and that's the end of that day's conversation.

…..

The next day's is only slightly longer.

"So, what do we do?

"You mean what did I do?"

"Yeah..." Michael averts his eyes, as if just realizing the quite literal Hell his brother has been for the past millennia. Lucifer snorts and shakes his head, turning to face the other way.

…..

After two days, Lucifer takes pity on his brother. "Sometimes I try counting the sparks in the air."

"Really?" Michael raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lucifer shrugs. "Gets boring real fast, but better than nothing." Michael nods as if seriously considering this and Lucifer pretends not to notice as his brother actually looks through the bars of the cage with a look of concentration in his eyes.

….

"I've got 7,000,000,000,000,000,000,000." Michael announces the next day.

Lucifer awards him with a smile. "Cool. I could never make it past 6,000,999,000,000,000,991,0001 without losing count."

…..

The next day they don't talk, but Michael shifts slightly towards the center and Lucifer turns so that they're facing.

…..

The day after that, they move a bit closer and Lucifer starts the conversation. "I suppose that we could play I-Spy; now that there are two of us."

"What's I-Spy?" Michael frowns, and Lucifer gloats at being able to teach his big brother something that's been around for ages.

….

They give up halfway through the day, since bars, Enochian symbols, fire, demons, ash, Sam's soul, Adam, each other, and their clothes are about the only things there. But Michael pretends it's because Lucifer is so much better at the game than he is.

…..

"Why did you do it?" Michael asks

Lucifer's eyes flares. "You really want to start this?"

"We're going to be here for all eternity or until father decides to let us out. We might as well talk about it sooner or later."

"Oh, so now you want to listen?"

"Yes." Michael replies simply.

"It's a bit late for that." Lucifer scoffs, and that was the end for three days.

…..

"I did it for us. For our family." Lucifer finally adds.

"You think that-"

"Would you just shut up!" Their eyes meet in a tense stare and then Lucifer breaks it. "Father! I mean, you ask for an explanation and then won't even let me finish!"

A slight hesitation, then, "You're right. I'm sorry. Continue."

Five minutes. "You've seen humans. They're weak. Their loyalties waver. It is oh, so easy to make them doubt. And yet our Father would have made them higher than us! US! WHO WERE HIS SONS! WHO HAD BEEN WITH HIM FOR CENTURIES BEFORE HE EVEN THOUGHT OF HUMANS!" Lucifer breaks off, his grace shaking the whole cage. He meets his brother's eyes. "You need to understand, Michael. I was so sure that they were going to betray Father. That they would find other gods, stop obeying His will, even try to overthrow him." Lucifer holds his hand up, anticipating Michael's protests. "I know, I know! They would never have succeeded. But He loved them so much! I thought that if I could just show Him how feckless they were….I knew He'd be upset…I didn't think that He'd kick me out."

Micahel waits a few minutes before replying. "They were His creations, too…"

"I KNOW! I…I know." Lucifer bows his head. "I…maybe I should have thought about that beforehand. But I was still under the delusion that He cared about us."

Michael frowns and pulls back. "He does-"

"THEN WHY DOESN'T HE HELP US? WHY DOESN'T HE HELP _YOU_? I MEAN…" Lucifer takes a deep, calming breath, even though he doesn't need it. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight anymore. I didn't… I just mean…I can…at least sort of understand why I'm here….but… you? You've always been…" He shakes his head. "Forget I said anything." He turns to face the other direction, while Michael stares at his back.

"Luce?" Michael says, a few hours later.

"Yeah?" Lucifer tilts his head towards his brother.

"Can I tell you something?"

"No, Mike. We're stuck here together forever but we can't talk." Lucifer answers.

Michael just gives his head a shake. "You've always been my favorite brother."

Lucifer stays quiet for a couple of days after that before saying, "You're mine, too." And they come together in an embrace.

'When Father rescues us, everything will go back to normal.' Michael thinks, happily, resting his head on Lucifer's shoulder.

Lucifer smirks over Michael's head. 'Tell him whatever he wants to hear and he's in the palm of your hand.'


End file.
